Ink in a pair
by MorohtarSingod
Summary: First Fanfic: Watch Max and Lilly go through their lives. [Edit: 5/18/15] I guess this is just going to be a story instead of oneshots. Completed: 7/22/2015
1. Chapter 1 Starting off

AN: Hello! This is really my first fanfiction. I figured might as well try. It may be a bit short but bare with me. I hope to have more to give come may 30th Once Splatoon comes out. Till then Here is the intro.

* * *

Max's POV

Another day at the Boo yah base. I was listening to Sheldon ramble on about his newest shipment of splat weapons. "So, Sheldon. If I understand what you are saying. Is that you got Splatter shots and Chargers but the shipment of Rollers is still on it's way." I asked with an rised eyebrow.

"Well... yeah. Those rollers are the newest thing I heard from the gunsmiths. It would be some time till I get enough, but trust me on this Max. You will be the one of the first to get them." Sheldon laughed a bit nervously.

"It's alright Sheldon. I didn't mean to scare you. You still have the dynamo roller right?" Sheldon nodded quite a few times. "Awesome! How much do I owe yah?" I pumped my fist the air. Some good news at last.

"Well, since I know you and a good friend. How about 750?" Sheldon started to do his things with his hands. I pulled out my card and bought the roller. "Thanks for shopping at Ammo knights." Sheldon smiled as he grabbed the over sized roller from the racket. "You want the case to it?" I nodded and he handed it over.

"If you want me and the rest of my friends are going to the dojo. You want to watch?"

"I would if I could but someone needs to watch this shop. Lots of weapons and I don't want to miss some customers. Speak of which I see some cute Ink girls coming." Sheldon nudged me a bit. I suppress the blush that was creeping up.

As the four girls came in they went straight to the chargers. Some of them were muttering about the charge time and some had a scope and other things. I couldn't shake the feeling one of them kept looking at me. "Well, I'll see you later man. Oh, Nick Nack needs a new splatter Jr."

"What did he do this time?" I just smiled as I passed the gun. After about two minutes he found the problem. "How many times do I have to tell him. Clean after every two matches." Sheldon tossed the Jr. over behind the counter for latter repair. "Tell him he can pick it up tomorrow."

"What about my dojo match with them?"

"Give him one of your Splatter shots. I know I sold about two or three to you."

I sighed and waved good bye to him as he went to talk to the girls. Once outside I had a moment to think to myself, I couldn't help but think about that one that kept taking glaces at me and Sheldon, I doubt it was for Sheldon. I may just be thinking to hard about it. Once I reach the plaza I noticed that the squid sisters were giving their news reports. Seems that next two places open are are salt spray and the skate-park. "Huh, I guess using the roller is good for one of them."

"Hey Max! Get anything good from Shelly?" I turned around to see my three friends. We've known each other since we were tiny inklings. After our fourteenth birthday we agreed to be a crew for life. Johnny and Nick Nack are counter Inklings. Johnny liked using his E-liter Charge rifle. Moje tends to hide and go ink. I am on reclaim, Turn their into ours. I do run into others but most of them get sniped or I just roll them other. When we first started we were on a roll. Judd gave us win after win but as of late. It seems like we are slowing on the winnings.

"Yeah, the new rollers aren't yet here but he did have this." I opened my case showing the Dynamo roll. "Massive spray and large tank to go with it. Hopefully we get back on track with our wins." The others nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, Shelly looked over your Splatter." Nick's eyes grew but quickly shrink as I pulled one of my own. "He needs time to fix the pressure valve and clean the gunk from the chamber." I went through the list Sheldon gave me, and Nick started a new hobby of whistling and looking at the sky. "Anyway, He says you can get it tomorrow." Nick sighed and went to his happy self.

"So other than Nick not doing the recommend upkeep he can't use his favorite shooter. We still good for that practice match at the battle dojo?" Johnny spoke looking up at the second floor. We all turned to look up as well.

"Yes, now lets see if we can't turn our luck around!" All three of us pumped our fist in the air drawing some attention from the other Inklings. I have a feeling great things are in the future for us.

Lilly's POV

Another day, another boy trying to get in my ink, for love of the squid gods they are gross. Across the Boo yah courtyard from the fence I was sitting on, I can see my friends walking, or rather running toward me. "Hey sis! Guess what just came out?" Jane practically screamed in my ears, it would help if she would remove her headphones some times. Thankfully Lissa removed her headphones. She may be short a few liters of grey matter but she can still take a sign, unlike most boys. "Ok, so me and Nicole were over at Cooler heads, when we noticed these new hats she and Moe got last week. We took a look at them and..." After a while of hanging out with Jane. You learn to turn her out once she talks about fashion.

Lissa quickly clamped her hand over Jane's mouth to speak for a change, "That's cool and all Jane but we do have other things to do today. Starting with get our hands on those new Chargers over at Ammo knights." I smiled a little, two of us use charger and the other two use shooters. We do swap to keep interesting however. "So, you in?" I was brought out my daze and nodded. Once we got there I saw the store owner Sheldon talking to a purple inkboy about a splatter jr. I could see a case almost twice my size only weapon that size is a roller. "Hey earth to Lilly." Lissa was waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't even notice I had been staring at them. doesn't seem like he noticed me thankfully.

"I think the Chargers are over there." I pointed over at the wall. Oh so many Chargers, and different attachments to them. Faster charger means less distance, and vise versa with longer chargers. Some have scopes, oh how I love those. I turned to see Sheldon toss the Jr behind the desk, must have malfunctioned or something. I don't know why the ink boy was looking toward us before turning back to the horseshoe crab. I'll ask Sheldon about him later. After a while Sheldon came by asking if there was anything we wanted. Both Jane and Lissa started bombarding him with questions which he seemed to answer faster than they can ask. "Hey Sheldon. Mind if I ask you a question in private?" My friends looked at me with mixed reactions. After a while I shooed them off, "So, this may be a bit awkward but who was that ink boy you were talking to?"

Sheldon starting looking up, guess that's his way of think or something, "That was Max, Good friend of mine. He helped me out with advertisement and other things. Why do you ask?" He tilted his head at me. I was about to answer but I came up with nothing.

"Oh just wondering for the most part. I didn't know you took broken weapons?"

"Oh I don't suppose you know, but I have a warranty for all weapons sold her. The Jr was just in bad shape since the owner hardly cleans it."

"Aw poor max can't clean a gun." I giggled for a bit but the confused look from Sheldon told me something else, "That was his gun right?"

Sheldon just shook his head, "Not quite, it was one of his friend's or brother's weapon. He came to take one of my new Dynamo rollers." Sheldon started talking about it but I knew he, much like Jane, would be a while before he stopped. So I held up my hand hoping he get the hint.

"That's nice Sheldon. I think Nicole has something she wants to buy." I pointed toward my friends, sure enough Nicole was holding the E-liter Charger. From outside the shop I heard the news report starting up. I waved to my friends to go watch the news featuring my favorite singers. "Oh good I didn't miss it." The sisters were going on about what is in store for us. The next two maps, up coming events, the count down to splatfest, Grand count toward the ranked fights. There was one thing that caught me off guard was the sisters started talking about a turf war that was so close Judd almost couldn't decided and they had to redo the match. I looked down at the plaza and saw the same boy looking up at the screen. Seems his friends arrived right about the stage section. Once the news was done I headed back in and couldn't find my friends. After looking around a bit I saw Sheldon with the dismantled Jr from before. "I don't suppose you know where my friends are?" Without looking up from the gun parts and purple ink. He point over at the Test fire range. "Thanks." I headed inside to see Nicole blast near to the back wall, "How much range does that thing have?" the other two waved at me before turning back to Nicole who popped back up after a refill.

"I'm not sure. Might be her gear or something. Hey Nicole! It's Lissa's turn with it!" I watched as my friends took turns with the E-liter. After a while I was getting tired and told my friends I was heading home. Once outside I looked down to see the same boy, why do I keep looking at him. Seems he was giving his friends a pep speech cause the all pumped their fist in the air before heading to the battle dojo. I wonder if I'll ever have to face him. Who knows, but maybe great things are going to come.


	2. Chapter 2 Splat the world

Well, I wasn't expecting for people from other countries to read my story. Thank you all for reading this. Well, on to the story.

* * *

Max's POV

Seems going to the Dojo was a good idea after all. I was still able to pop some balloons but I had to get right up on them. I looked out on Skate-park watching Nick and Moje have their duel. Me and Johnny were keeping track of their score. "So that's seven for Moje and eight for Nick?" Johnny spoke looking between our two friends. Nick started to swim around looking for balloons, after he popped up Moge was behind and splattered Nick and took the balloon. "Dang, he sure is quite isn't he?"

"Moje does ambush quite often." After Nick respawned he went right after a group of balloons. After popping a couple, he spotted Moje pop up to claim a balloon. I saw the smirk on Nicks face as he got close just to get splattered by one of Moje's Mines. "Well, I think that is now Six to Ten?" Both me and Johnny look at each other before laughing. The timer next to us rang. "That's game guys!" Moje looked up at us smiling. Nick, after his respawn started mopping. "Oh come on Nick this was only practice."

Nick looked up, a smile slowing forming, "I didn't know Moje had mines." Nick blew a raspberry at us causing us all to laugh once more.

"Watch your step." Moje joked walking toward the watch tower. Nick just looked down in case there was another mine, "Got you." Another wave of laughter took us all. After a bit, Scrubbers came out to clean up the park for the next match. "I got to go guys. See you later."

"Off on another date with your girlfriend?" Johnny asked watching Moje shuffle his feet. "Oh come on man, we've known about you for some time. You two may be quite but we can still see you two around the tower." True enough, We spotted Moje with an Inkgirl over at the arcade machine quite a few times. Something must have been between them right?

Well, we didn't have to wonder long before a massive blush burst from his cheeks, "Its... but... Fine yes. I have a girlfriend." Moje sighed in defeat, "I'll talk to you guys later." We all waved goodbye and went back to the one vs one duels.

"Oh for the love of Ink! How are we going to go back with only three?!" Nick shouted as the thought dawned on him. Me and Johnny looked at each other, how are we going to play with only three of us.

"I suppose we can just practice today and join in the turf war tomorrow." Johnny shrugged as he proposed his answer. The Scrubbers had finished clean the area just in time. "Well, who is next?"

"I think it was Me and Nick this time. Mind if I swap out for the my shooter? News cast said that the maps were Skate-park and Salt Spray Rig." I was met with both of them nodding. I head to my locker and swapped my Dynamo Roller for my Aerospray MG, thankfully I still have the burst bombs. I ran back in to see Nick already geared up and ready to go. "Alright, good to go?" Nick nodded, his hair quickly changed to a neon green instead of the purple we all had, and we hopped in to the arena. the balloons just floated about, up till I spotted one on the far side pop, 'Well I found Nick at least." I scanned the area and spotted what Nick was going for. About four to five balloons had bundled up on the far corner. Now it was just a race to who can get to them first. "Already Nick Nack, game on!" I shouted as I started to lay my path. Popping out just to toss some bombs and going back under. Both of us reach the ledge leading up to the prize yet Nick was ahead of me. After popping back up I whistled to grab Nick attention and just after he turns around, his face made contact with two burst bombs popping him instantly. I swim my way to the top, bag the five points, and went back to scanning.

"Hey guys! Double point time!" Johnny yelled down at us. I stopped scan and just went after balloon after balloon. Once I reached my eighth balloon, Nick popped up next to me and the world got darker. I got splattered. It didn't take long for color to return. I looked up at the score board.

"Crap lost two points." Score was now fifteen to eleven. I rushed back to where I was popped and followed Nicks path. Found him just about to pop his fourteen and fifteenth point to tie. "Hey Nicky." Nick stopped firing and turned to face yet the same fate fell on him again as his face met with the Burst bombs. I quickly bagged the last few points and Johnny called game. Nick swam back, his hair color going back to purple after the score was settled. "Ouch, almost got me Nick." As we all shared a laugh, all of our stomachs started to rumble, "Huh, well guess that answers my next question."

"OH! I heard of a sushi place opening up downtown. Can we can we can we!" Nick was hopping up and down yet stop as his gut didn't like that.

I looked at Johnny, "I suppose we can do a pitch in. That should cover the cost." Johnny said doing the math in his head.

"Alright then, Think we should grab Moje and his girlfriend?" I was met with both of them nodding.

"I wonder if she has any single friends." Nick smiled yet Johnny smack him on the back of his head. "I was joking... slightly." Nick had mumbled the last part earning yet another smack. I guess some things never get old.

Lilly's POV

Alright match number seven, so far we are tied with three wins and three loses. "Alright girls same plan only me and Nicole will use the Chargers. Jane, Hide and go ink and use the Ink strike when you can. Lissa your on reclaim." my three sisters all nodded and the plan was in act. The map was Salt spray rig so me and Nicole raced the other team to the high platform while Lissa went after them and Jane went to the lower platform. Nicole and me covered what we could with our bombs before diving for a refill. Nicole had been splattered and the Blue team's ink started to pop up more on the map, "Alright, ready?" Nicole nodded and took aim at the entrance to the platform. The first blue was a boy who started his bomb rush but was quickly taken out by Niccole's shot. There was two more over the ramp, 'Guess one of them went to H&I' I got a ping telling me my special was fully charged. A smile crawled up my face as I activated my sonic locator. Sure enough I noticed two of them were far off. One of them jumped up to the front lines while the other just ran in circles. 'Ha called it.' Lissa got the message and went after the hider, as well as Lisa's first rocket flew up and splattered the other three trying to toss bombs over the ramp just for them to get shot. Judd quickly throw up the one minute left sign to all of us. "Sheesh time flies. "Last push every one." I yelled out and all four us just started to cover what we could while keeping Blue team to busy to cover turf. What seemed like forever, Judd called game. Seems one of the blues managed to slip past and get a good chunk of our back turf. All eight of us looked at Judd for the winner and... He waved the flag toward us. "Yes!" High fives and cheers echoed from us while the blues moaned and whined. " 62.3 vs 37.7!" Once the ink had been cleared and weapons stored. We walked to the other team offering good game chat. Surprisingly they looked relived.

"That was the most fun we had today right?" What I could only guess was the Inkling girl in front of me was their party leader looked at her teammates and they all wore the same smile. She looked back at us, "We look forward to a rematch."

"Oh you are so on!" Jane yelled headphone once again on full blast. Lissa removed one of her buds to Jane's surprise before figuring out why, "Sorry about that. Want to share contacts?" The blue team looked between themselves and all nodded. Sure enough the contacts were exchanged and confirmed and we parted. Jane went to pet Judd on the way out receiving a small purr from the judge cat. "See you later Judd."

Niccole looked up at the clock turning wide eye, "Oh, no. I'm late. I'll catch you girls later." before we could ask any questions she was off.

"Ok, anyone else surprised at her outburst?" Lissa spoke with the same befuddled looked we all shared.

"Think she had a date with her boyfriend?" Both me and Lissa turned to look at Jane even more confused, "I'm guessing you two didn't know." she pointed a finger at between both of us shaking our head no. "Oh, well. see as how the cat is out of the bag, no offence Judd." She looked behind her to find the cat sleeping on the mailbox. Jane shrugged and turned back to us. "She is with a purple haired boy with goggles. That's all I know." She raised her hands in a mocked surrender.

"Well, I guess as long as she is being treated right. Hey you guys hungry?" My answer was met with all of our stomachs rumbling. "Oh well, never mind. You guys have any plans?" Jane and Lissa shock their head no. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look who it was and it was Nicole and the Purple boy who I guess is her boyfriend.

"So... Seems Moje was invited to a Sushi place downtown. They also asked if I wanted to bring some friends." She spoke with a blush growing on both their faces, Huh so his name is Moje, not Max. Oh thank the great blooper in the sky. Wait why is that good.

I looked at 'Moje' for a sec. "Hey your friend's with Max right?" His eyes widened a bit, 'Ha knew he looked familiar.' I smiled that seem to put him at ease "I guess i'll come, sides we all are hungry anyway." a low growl followed afterwards along with some giggling from the other two. "Well, lets go down town then."

* * *

Well, Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. This is my first story as well as the First story for Splatoon here. I could really used some feed back. See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet n' Greet

Alright here is the third chapter, I'm sure this goes with out saying that I Morohtar Singod. OWN NOTHING OF SPLATOON. Splatoon belongs to great company of Nintendo. Legal things out of the way now, I got what I needed to get the story going again. Read, enjoy, review if ya like. More at the bottom.

* * *

3rd person POV

It was agreed that the two teams would meet up at the subway. Max, Johnny, and Nick were already there. The three of them had decided to ditch their gym shorts for Jeans. Nick had brought along his little hacky sack to pass the time. "Why does it take freaking ages for girls to get ready?" Nick complained for the third time since they arrived. "It's already been two and half hours." Nick passed the sack to Johnny.

"I think your over exaggerating Nicky. We came here at four o' clock. It just now..." Johnny looked up at the clock some how he managed to keep kicking the sack. "five fifteen." Johnny did a few more tricks before passing to Max.

"I'm sure they have their reason. One that we might hear sooner than later. They are here." Max bounced the Sack off his head and caught it handing it back to Nick. Sure enough, across the platform He saw Moje with four Inkgirls. "Lets's go play meet n't greet." Max waved over at Moje. It took a while, but Moje saw Max and waved back. As they got closer Max noticed that his friend\ Brother holding hands with a decent looking girl. He couldn't see much under her hoodie, 'Guess she is as shy as Moje is.' Max's train of thought was derailed as the inkling girl that was leading them spoke.

"So... Your Max right?" Lilly's hands were crossed behind her back as she leaned forward looking Max up and down, "Short Beanie hat, Part time Pirate shirt, and... Pro Trail Boots.' Max started to shift a bit, Lilly just kept looking at his boots for one odd reason or another. Max coughed a little to get the girls attention back. "Sorry about that. I dozed off." She extended one of her hands in greetings. "Names Lilly."

Max smiled a bit glad to have got that awkward part over with, and shook her hand. "Max, but you already know that." Nick started to chuckle a bit, yet stopped once Johnny whack him on the back of his head. "You've already met Moje. The one that was laughing is Nick, or Nick Nack." That earned a laugh out of Jane. "And the one that slapped him is Johnny." Both of his friends waved as they were introduced.

Lilly nodded and went with her intro, "The one holding hands with Moje is Niccole." a bright blush soon erupted form both of their faces. "The one with her headphones in is Jane, and last but not least is Lissa." They waved much like the boys did.

"Oh! I have a question!" Nick was jumping up and down with his hand raised. Max motioned him to go on. "Are any of you single?" Lissa, Jane, and Lilly all went bright red, Lilly was on a short way to punching Nick. Lissa, decided to cross her hands and look at the ceiling and Jane was messing with her thumbs.

"Heck of a first question you ask after you just met someone Nicky." Johnny had as usual, when dealing with Nick uncensored train of thought, Smack him once more. causing the three girls to laugh a bit.

"Why do you keep doing that." Nick had sob faking a cry. "It was a legit question. I don't want their boyfriend to get over jealous of us if they saw us hanging out." the other seven Inkling had face palmed at the same time.

"It does make sense... He couldn't know..." Niccole spoke earning a glace from her fellow sisters. "Took Moje... a while to ask me... cause of it..." She started to trail off into mumbles after a bit. deciding to rest her head on Moje's shoulder.

Lilly looked at her friend and sighed, 'It was a legit question.' She looked at the Max and his friends. "Well, you don't have to worry about any boyfriends. Only two here are them." She tossed a thumb backwards toward Moje and Niccole. "So different topic. Moje said that we're invited to join you at a sushi restaurant."

Glad for the change max nodded, "Yeah it's called Silver fish. Has some of my favorite Seaweed rolls around." Now it was max's turn to look Lilly up and down, 'Jet Cap, Black anchor tee, and Orange arrow. Not bad gear.' A voice came booming over the intercom. [Sub for downtown is about to depart. I repeat, Sub for downtown is about to depart.] Max looked up at the speaker before looking back at Lilly. "Don't want to be late do we?" the other seven nodded and hopped on the sub.

Max's Pov

It took us a while to find an open enough spot for all of us to sit together, I guess some of the others were nice enough to pass their seat to us. Lilly sat next to me. Jane and Lissa were in front of us, Nick and Johnny to our left, and Moje and NIccole were in front of them."So, Whats your weapon of choice?" I spoke to no one in particular.

"Two of us like, use Chargers while the other two use shooters." Jane spoke soon afterwards Lissa removed one of the speakers from her ear, "Sorry." She lowered her head a bit and went back to smiling. "I tend to listen to my music on high." I waved it off and smiled.

"So how about you and your team?" Lilly spoke leaning back in her seat. "I'm sure you guys have a standard plan for your games?

"It's mostly me and Nick distracting the other team while Moje hides and inks and Max goes around and reclaims. Sort of a pincer attack at it's finest." Johnny was happy for once. He was our guy to make most of the plans, I make sure they go through.

Lissa looked to be thinking a bit before speaking, "Draw the aggro away from the real threat and before they notice it. It's too late." Johnny nodded. Seems their team also has a strategist.

"Alright we showed our hand it's your turn." Nick started grinning as he leaned forward to better hear.

"We find the biggest section of the map. Two of us claim it and hold it. While the other two play offence." Lissa spoke with not only words but with hand motions as well depicting a map and their movements." After a bit it started to be just Johnny and Lissa talking to each other. One would bring up a plan and the other would either offer a tip or a way to counter it.

"Why do I get the feeling those two are next?" I whispered to Lilly

"Next for what?"

"You know that I'm talking about."

"Oh." She looked at her friend and Johnny, "They do seem to get along rather nice."

"Common ground does that." I waved a hand over at Moje and Niccole who were off in there own little world.

"You got me there. So, is Moje the only one of your team with a girlfriend?" She was trying not to make eye contact as she spoke.

"Yeah, Nick has had some. But they only last for a few weeks if that."

"And what about... you."

"None, never had a Girlfriend. I really don't look for companion ship."

"Why is that?"

"Why don't you?"

She was about speak when the sub stopped. "Guess this is our stop."

'Clever way to dodge the question.' I sighed and stood up. The others did as well, expect for Moje and Niccole. Johnny tapped Moje and it spooked both of them. As we were getting off, Lilly seemed to notice someone in the crowd and hid behind me. "Is something the matter?" all I got from her a silent shush.

After a couple minutes, she looked around and sighed, "Sorry about that. I did have a boyfriend, but I broke up with him after he kept stalking me, and beating up any guy that would look at me.

I shrugged and we were off again. We all hopped on a relatively empty bus, "I know the owner of the Silver Fish. Me and his son were old friends in inkhigh. He should be able to get us some good seats." the other cheered and the ride was quite for a while till we started to reach a couple of stops and the bus filled up. It wasn't long before both me and Lilly were mushed together as other passengers were getting on.

"Thank the Blooper in the sky that our stop is next." She was mumbling yet if she were any closer she would sitting on my lap. After what seemed like ages. Our stop arrived and we all were quick to get off much to the driver's amusement.

Lilly's Pov

Max was directing the eight of us toward a classy building with Silver fish written in bright neon white letters as well as a sushi roll next to it. As we all walked I was left to my thoughts, 'There was no way it was him. There was no way it was him.' I just kept repeating it over in my head. Sadly I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into Johnny. "Sorry."

"It's alright, you were lost in thought. Max went inside to talk to a guy named Hano." I looked past him and saw a line stretching outside of the building.

"Is this place normal this packed?" I motioned toward the long line.

Johnny turned to look as well, "I do not know. This is my first time being here."

Jane was hopping up and down, "This is the shortest line I've seen here." the other six of us look at her befuddled, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us you've been here!" Lissa shouted.

"You guys never asked." Jane tilt her head looking innocent, causing Lissa to sigh a bit.

A few of us laughed a bit as Max came back out much to the displeasure of the other waiting in line. I could see another boy with him, his shirt had the same logo as the stores, so either this is Hano, or one of the employees.

"Guys met Jin, me and him were friends back in middle school. His father runs this place.

Jin bowed before us, "What max forgets is that I was a transfer student. My father had decided to move here after hearing how big everyone here liked Sushi."

"So can you get us in? We're a bit hungry." Jane had a hand over her stomach as it growled at her. Jin nodded and took around to the side of the restaurant.

"Normally you would have to wait like others, but any friend of Max is friend to me." Jin pushed open a door showing a massive collection of pictures, TVs, and an Arcade corner. "Welcome to Silver fish."

Me and the others were looking around in amazement, "This place really looks bigger on the inside." Nick commented as Jin and Max were smiling

"Told you, now pay up." Max had nudged Jin who only smiled and passed a card to him, "Well guys, and girls, Instead of standing with your mouths unhinged, lets take our seat. Jin if you would." Jin nodded and motioned us to follow him. I looked around and saw some of the people in line look a bit frustrated.

"I feel kind of bad... those people had been waiting... yet we just walk in." Niccole was still holding Moje's hand for the entire time since the subway, and showed no sign of letting go. Almost like it would be the death of her if she did.

"It's alright, I talked to Jin's dad and he agreed on the condition that we come again.

I saw Moje and Niccole look at the arcade corner and each other and back to us. "We'll be back..." With saying any more the couple dashed off to the arcades. me and the other seven looked for a bit before laughing, "Guess that answers how they got together." I said as we continued to move toward our table.

* * *

Ah, so good to write once more. now for the reviewer I couldn't answer.

Dracoessa: Thank you for the multiple Reviews, I will not spoil anything for the future of this story and I'm glad that my story is the first one you read.

And that is all folks see you all soon with another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Dance Dance

What is up fellow Inklings! Well here is the next chapter. Big thank you those that left reviews, It helped me get some Ideas in my head and what not. More at the bottom, but your here for the story not my ramblings.

* * *

Lilly's POV

"Oh squid, That place was magic." me and the others are now on the bus, no cramp space to boot as well. "So, what do you guys plan on doing tomorrow?" I looked at my three sisters who all shrugged.

"Sweetness!" Nick shouted looking down at his phone. "Hey guys, they reopened the rank battles." Nick turned his phone to show us.

"Well, guess that answers that question." Max was sitting next to me again. He laid his hand behind my back on the seat to talk to Nick. I couldn't quite make out what the two were talking about, yet the I just couldn't help but feel butterflies. Oh sweet blooper in the sky.

"Oh Lilly! We need to go to that club! I heard your sis..." Lissa clamped a hand over Jane's mouth.

"Your sisters can get us in." Lissa looked between me and Jane.

"Ranked matches can wait! You girls are going clubbing!" Nick jumped over his seat and into an empty one next to me and Max. "Mind if we join!" Max removed his hand from the back of the seat to slap nick, yet I stopped him.

"I don't see why not. You guys invited us to the Silver fish." Nick cheered and hopped back in his seat next to johnny.

"Where should we met at?" Max was reclining in his chair as he looked at the ceiling.

"Cooler heads! I need to check with Annie about her newest hats anyway!" Jane shouted, Lissa gave up removing one of them after a while. "

"Great... Cooler heads." Max sighed and laid back some more.

"You don't like Annie?" I said looking right at him.

"It's not her. It that dang fish in her hair. He always finds a way to tick me off."

Moe has never been one for nice chats. "I can see that. So where will you guys be at?"

"Ammo knights if anything. It is right next door, so it shouldn't be any trouble."

"Alright, it's settled. we go clubbing!" Jane and Nick cheered for the rest of the ride.

Time Skip: Tomorrow

Max's Pov

"So I hear you took some inkgirls to the Silver fish." Sheldon nudged me a bit. Johnny and nick were laughing behind him.

"Yes Shelly, the eight of us went to a restaurant and ate. Nothing happened."

"Sure, by the way take a look at this." Sheldon reached for a roller off the shelf. "Introducing the new Dynamo roller." Sheldon raised a golden roller from the counter. "It's like the Dynamo you have, buy shiny. I also have made a different sub and Special weapon for it." Sheldon was about to go off on the weapons stats and possible functions, when Nick cut him off.

"By any chance do you have my Jr. fixed?" Sheldon dead panned and pulled out the Jr. and tossed to the over happy Inkling. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I swear I will clean it for now on."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Nicky." I was looking at the new roller, "I hate to ask this but how much is the roller?"

"Roughly around 25k." Sheldon said as he looked in his computer. I felt my body fall to my knees, I don't have enough for it. "Is everything alright Max?"

"Yeah, it's just, I don't have enough." I sighed as I stood back up. "Hopefully with our new friends we can get back on the win track."

"You mean the girls from yesterday?" Sheldon tilted his head.

"Yeah, how did you..."

"They are right behind you." Sheldon pointed over my shoulder. As I turn around I noticed Lilly and her 'sisters'.

"Hey Maxie. Hi Sheldon. So Annie got this these hats in and well." Lilly reached behind her back and pulled out a Jungle hat. "Thought you would like it."

I smiled as I received the hat, "I guess I can cancel that order I made from Spike. Thank you. I didn't get you anything though."

She just waved it off with a smile. "It's alright. So you ready to go?"

"Aye, lets go!" all eight of us cheered as they left I looked at Sheldon, "I talk to you later about that roller." Sheldon waved and I left with the others.

Lilly's POV

One quick hop and skip on the subway and we where at the Club Ink, "This has to one of the freshest clubs around. How do we get in?" Nick stared at the building open jaw.

"Easy! Lilly is..." I clamped my hand over Jane and sighed.

"I know some inklings that owe me. Much like how Max got us in the Silver fish yesterday. So you know, my treat." I smiled at the boys shared looks between each other and shrugged. As they turned around I gathered my sisters, "Please don't go and talk my secert. I'll never hear the end of it alright." the other three nodded.

"Hey! If you girls are ready lets go!" Max yelled a good few yards ahead of us. We quickly caught up to him and we all went stright to the V.I.P. line.

The Dogfish Bouncer was looking at a paper. "Pass... Pass... Pass... Wait... No... Pass..." As we got closer to the Bouncer I flashed an ID to him and we all walked passed. "Hey!" We all turned to him waiting to check out my ID. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know it was you."

"It's alright Bruiser. Busy night right?" He sighed and nodded. "See you later." I waved to him and he waved back to doing his job keeping the less than fresh out. Max was looking at me with a slightly befuddled look, "What? Like I said I know people." Max sighed and went with it. 'So glad you don't ask questions.' As we entered the club I could see Callie and Marie up front doing their thing.*

"Oh sweetness! I didn't know they played here." Nick yelled over the music to us.

"Hardly! They own this place! Why do you think this is THE CLUB!" Johnny yelled back.

Without thinking much I grabbed Max and ran out on the dance floor much to his disapproval, "HEY wait!" Once we got there I started to dance a little, yet he did not.

"Whats wrong Maxie? You no dance?" He shook his head, 'Well can't have that can we.' I grabbed him again swing him around. As we danced I saw a smile grow on his face, "Come on Max enjoy this!" He sighed and broke my grasp just to grab me and going into a different dance.

"For the record!" He shouted as he spun me, "I know how to I just don't like to." The music died down. We noticed the light was on us. "And this is why." The other inklings around us started clapping and cheering for us.

"My my Lilly. I didn't know you got a boyfriend. You break my heart." A green haired inkboy clap and approached us.

"And you are?" Max put his hand between me and the inkboy.

"Max, remember when I told you I had an ex." He nodded and kept looking at the boy, "Well, this is him. Met William Splat, Rich boy, and jerk." For a moment I thought I heard Max growl a bit.

"Well I must say. Jerk is a bit of a crude word for you Lilly." William faked a hurt expression.

"Listen Willy, we are all here to have fun. Nothing more." Max calmly spoke yet I noticed a bit of malice in the undertone.

"Do not call me Willy worm!" William balled his fist looking ready for a fight.

"OY! I sure hope there isn't any trouble here is there!" Bruiser the Dogfish was behind William.

William was quick to compose himself before he spoke, "Not at all kind sir, just a friendly chat among friends."

"Yeah, sure it was. Lets go 'Willy' I think you over stayed your welcome." The dogfish picked up the inkling by the back of his shirt.

"LET ME DOWN THIS MOMENT!" William protested and Bruiser looked at me and Max.

"Hope you two enjoy the rest of the night. Lets go Willy." Me and Max smiled and waved at the bouncer. 'So good to see him put in place some times.' I looked around and if the dance didn't get the other's attention, bring in the bouncer to remove William sure did.

"Alright Inklings, lets resume this party!" Callie called out on the mic. A loud cheer was followed by the inklings along with our friends. As the music went back on. Max motioned me to follow him to a more private corner.

As we sat down he looked deep in thought, "So would it surprise you that I already know William?" To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. "I that that as a yes. Me and my brothers had crossed his path before out on the turf wars. After the first fight we had with him and his.." he cleared his throat before speaking, "...Team. That was our first loss in quite some time. Something about that match tossed us off our game. Lately our games have been more lose than win." He rest his elbows on the table with his forehead in his hands.

I don't know what possessed me but I moved next to and place my hand on his shoulder, "I'm... sorry to hear... that..." What I did surprise both me and Max, I had hugged him. As I pulled away, he looked at me with a mix of surprise and happiness. "I hear a slight rumor about a big team turf war event coming with the reopening of Rank Battles." He smiled at me lowering his hands on the table.

"I heard the same thing was floating around the Miiverse." He got up and stretched out his hand, "You care to join a dance?" I smiled and took his hand and we made our way to the platform. We kept the dance low key this time, "Say, I don't suppose this would count as a quad-date would it?"

"Not sure, why?" He point toward a group of inklings dancing and saw Jane and Nick dancing as close as we are, yet the thing that set the nail in was Jane kissed Nick square on the cheek. "Well, that I kind of expected." I looked past them to see Johnny and Lissa again talking yet... Holding hands? "Yeah, I guess it is."

"So, still got to ask." he took hold of both of my hands looking right at me. "Would you be my girlfriend." I was about answer when the power went out. As everyone was freaking out. My vision cut out as a bag was placed over my head.

"Package secured, returning to the valley over." was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

Oh boy, I never thought I would write this. Dang Writer's block oh how I loath you.

SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING.

*Listen to the Squid sister's radio over ride during the last boss fight during that part.

Oh by the Blooper in the sky is Splatoon awesome. I got to C+ rank shortly after I post this and got kicked back to C and back again. My choose of weapon are the Blasters, the shooter that lobs a ball that explodes. Great for ink coverage and stopping inklings in the track. Well, I will have the next chapter out at some point. Till than you know what to do. Stay Fresh!


	5. Chapter 5 Lock and load

Alright I was on a roll with the last chapter, and I didn't want my head to start wandering. Now for the next 5 chapters or maybe 6 this will be the main story line. If you don't like spoilers, you are in the wrong place. Now, than like before more on the bottom, for now. Story time!

* * *

Max's POV

Well here we are, the conference room up top Inkopolis. The Squid sisters had rushed us up here for one reason or another, yet before we could ask any questions the sisters were rushed to a screen with a camera facing it. "I think they are about to start." Johnny tapped my shoulder and pointed to a nearby screen.

"Breaking news fellow Inklings! The great zap fish has been stolen late this night!" Callie shouted waving her hands whenever she either gets excited or scared.

"All efforts are being made to find the one that has done this." Marie, being the calmer of the two still kept a straight face. "If you have any information please call this number." Along the bottom of the screen I noted the number and kept it in my phone. "It seems we got a caller now. Hello Mr..."

"I am the Great DJ king Octavio. I am the one who has stolen your dearly loved Great Zap Fish!" A video of the Octo DJ king was standing up top of a robot with the Zap fish behind him in a sort of... Light bulb? "Oh yes I did it! I also captured this inkgirl as my hostage!" One of his limbs went off screen and pulled Lilly out with the tentacle around her neck.

I slammed my fists on the screen, "NO!" I turned to see other looks of horror and shock across the others including the sisters. I turned back to the screen. Octavo... whatever... Dead meat, was just laughing before passing her off screen.

"Now my demands are simple and easily do able. Me and the rest of the Octarians return to the surface, and you and the rest of you surface walkers come down here. Failure to do so will result in this poor girl's life." He proceed to laugh up till I punched a hole in the screen shocking all in the room. I could feel my hair going from purple to orange and back again.

"Excuse me... Pardon me..." Marie was making her way to me, "You wouldn't happen to be Max right? Lilly's boyfriend?" I was speechless for a while and turned to face the pop singer. All I could do was nod. "Great, there might be a way you can save her and the Great Zap Fish." I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"What is it. I will do whatever it takes." I never understood what my father had talked about the fire within during one of our rare training sessions yet I could feel it with a deep burning inside.

Marie smiled at this and wave at Callie. It wasn't long before the other sister arrived, "Now listen and listen good! All Lilly talks about is this boy she had met at the square and then he took her to a restaurant call the Golden cod...

I held up my hand to stop her "It was the Silver Fish actually." Whatever I did seemed to please both of them.

"Good you are him and not a spy." She sighed before going back to serious. "Down in the city square is an Ink hole leading right to Octo Valley. Go down there and talk to an old inkling named, Captain Cuttlefish." She was using her hand to emphasis the old man's name. "Tell him you want to join the fight."

Still slightly confused on multiple things all I could do was nod. "Whoa now wait an inking moment. Max is not going in this alone." Johnny stood in front of mine and Lilly's friends all nodding with Johnny. "We function better as a team than we do alone." A large smile of pride was plastered over Johnny's face. The sisters looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright... You all... can go... but... listen to the cap'n... understood." The sisters spoke finishing each other's line. All of us nodded and rushed outside. Before the door shut I over heard Callie say something, "I guess we should call gramps about Lilly?"

Me and the other six were looking around the plaza looking for the hole. As I looked I noticed an elderly guy pop his head out from the ground looking around with the ink cover balancing on his head. "Hey check it out." I nudged Nick and pointed at the old man. "Think that is what the sisters were talking about?"

"It would seem so. Shall I go get the others?" I nodded and he mock a salute, and took off.

I walked toward the Ink hole. The old man dove back under as I got to close. Now I was stepping right on it, "Well only one thing to do." I turned into my squid form and went through the pipe. What felt like minutes, turned into hours. Soon a bright flash of white hit my eyes. Once my eyes recovered. I took note of my surrounding. What looked like the sky wasn't, for no sky has stalagmites hanging like clouds at I looked down I was greeted by the same old man mere inches to my face. "For the love of squid!" I stumbled backwards about to fall off the platform we were on

"Easy sonny! So you are Agent 4 yes? Perhaps come to save Agent 3? I will take your silence as a yes." I didn't have time to speak before the old man reach behind him and pulled out some clothes and a odd looking shooter. "Now then Agent 4, welcome to the fight!" I still looked at the old man still confused out of my inking mind. "Now I know you're excited to get out there in fight but you require training. Now go Agent 4." I tilted my head as he pointed at my feet. I looked down and fell again through some purple ink. Once my eyes opened again I was in a class room with a military theme, "Now listen sonny." He slapped his cane... thing.. at the wall. a picture of an Octarian stand on a machine with the word Octotrooper written below it. "This is your basic foot soldier for the octo army. They fire slowly so you can easily dodge their shots." This went on for another hour or so ending up with Octosniper, "There is one major flaw with all of the Octo forces. They are scared of our sub weapons, and will either stare at them or flee from cover. Use this to sneak around easier or to flush them out."

After more lessons I was sent to a room to change into my 'hero' outfit. Ever since I came down here I have yet to even speak, oh well. As long as Lilly and the GZF will be saved. After I got out I noticed my friends had the Cap'n pinned, "Where is Max?" I cleared my throat getting their attention. In that split moment the cap'n had reversed their roles and had both Johnny, Moje, and Nick pinned.

"Never take an old man for weak!" I could feel a small sweet drop leave my forehead. "So are you three here to fight the Octo forces?" All three of my friends nodded, "Good then." He released them and they quickly made their way to me.

"Where did you get that gear! I never saw it before in any catalog at the shops." Nick was looking me up and down. I point a finger toward the cap'n holding out three more outfits with the numbers 5, 6, and 7. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"If it means saving the Great Zap Fish. Count me in!" Johnny walked forward and grabbed 5. Nick and Moje looked at each other went grabbed a set for themselves. Moje got 6 and Nick got 7.

"Welcome to Special Qualified United Inkling Division, or S.Q.U.I.D. for short." Cap'n cracked a laugh as did Nick and Johnny. "Now then, only agent 4 has ran the course so far. Agents 5, 6, and 7. Get to training!" The same thing happen to them that happen to me not long ago. "Agent 4 I need to go uncover the three Lair entrances on this sector." I nodded and went to work.

"You know for these things to be hidden. I sure found this one easily." All I did was walk to the left before stubbing my foot on the cloaked... tea pot? I shrugged and fired at it. Soon the cloak was unveiled, "This is Agent 4, First of Three found."

"That was fast, good job Agent 4 but this is the first sector." Cap'n spoke over the mic. I could hear my friends yelling in the background, "Get back to training!" I closed the com line and found the second and third, yet I wasn't expecting their to be a kettle out in the open locked up, I messaged the capt'n about it, "That is a boss lair. I'll need zap fish to bust the lock down on them. Ah good news, Agents 5, 6 , 7, completed their training." I blew a sigh of relief, and headed back to the camp site. Cap'n tapped me on my shoulder behind me. Before I could turn to face him my friends... dropped in all geared up with their own hero gear. "Alright team I will leave you with Agent 4. Good luck out there." and with that he retired to his RV.

"Alright, so now what?" Nick looked at Johnny, Moje, then me.

"We go save the city." I smiled and we set off. 'and my girlfriend'

Lilly's POV

I woke up in a cell, "How did I..." Like a flood of memories, my brain started to piece together all that had happen. Captured during the black, proclaimed to be a hostage for the Octo-king, tossed in here with food. I sighed as I looked around my cell, yet there wasn't anything interesting. I checked my pockets, dang they took my wallet, phone, and... a light bulb light up as I took off my hate and opened a secret pocket, 'yes they didn't check this.' I reached in and pulled out an old satillite phone, "Hello, Hello? This is Agent 3? Is anyone on this channel.

"Agent 3? What is your location?" I could make much out of the static, "This is the Capt'n over."

"Capt'n! I don't know where I am exactly but I hasten to guess in the Octarians' Main base over"

"Copy that, I have Agents 1 and 2 looking for the base now. Also Agents 4, 5, 6, and 7 leading the main assault over." I was a little surprised, four more agents, could max and his friends be here.

"Repeat that again? Agent 4, 5, 6, and 7 over?"

"Yes, 4-7 have recently joined our ranks. Allies of yours I presume over?"

I sighed before I could speak, "Confirmed, they are my allies over."

"I'm not so sure about agent 4 just being a mere ally though." A new voice came over the phone, "Oh yeah, This is Agent 1 by the way over." I felt a blush coming up.

"Is he a spy over?"

"Nope, she and 4 are a couple gramps." Now I just felt like I wanted to die here. "Happened at our club." I could hear 1 laughing over the coms.

Before I could speak I heard a door open down from where I was. "I got to go. I'll call when I can over and out." I turned off the phone and stuffed it back in my hat and back on my head. I looked out side and saw a Octostriker float pass my cell toward some Octobombers. 'Please hurry Max.'

* * *

Whoo, that one was fun to write. I try to keep my chapters around the 2k to 1.8 range. Anything to long and I risk getting bored. Anything to short and whats the point of writing it if the AN would be bigger than the actually chapter. Send me a pm if you noticed any errors in my writing, and I hurry to fix them. Till next time, Read, Relax, Review. Big thank you to


	6. Chapter 6 Rock the Valley

What is up Inklings far and wide! Well here it is. Max and company start their trek. Enough of this, you here for story! Boo yah!

* * *

Max's POV

Alright third lair, the first two didn't pose much of a threat. Ran in, grabbed the fish, ran out. Now we are here, me and the others dropped into a warehouse of sorts. I noticed a side from a few things, I feel like it's the same warehouse we use in our turf wars. "You don't suppose this is a training area for the Octarians?" Johnny came to the same conclusion I had.

"I don't suppose we could trash it while we are here right?" Nick whispered off hand. Can't lie, the thought did cross my mind. After a while I heard some movement up ahead. Seemed like eight Octolings, Octarians that act like us inklings, were having their own... turf war? "Well, I got nothing. Guess your right Johnny."

"Moje and Nick. Go around the back and flank them. Johnny, me and you will distract them." The other three nodded and the two set out. "On three chuck the Ink bombs." We both reach behind us, "1..2.. GO!" I shouted and seemed like a normal day for us. Both me and Johnny tossed our bombs while Moje and Nick seemed to have the same ideal. three Octolings were caught in the blasts before they realized there was another team. Moje pegged down two, Nick and Johnny got one, and I got the last one. "Look around for anything of use." Johnny and Nick were looking in the crates and found some Octo parts to some machine and weapons, but nothing major about that. I was about to tell the team to move on when Moje came running up with some papers.

"I think I know where Lilly is." We cleared off one of the waist high crate for a make shift table as he laid out the papers, "So we all know about the Boss lair right." Me and the other two nodded, "Seems like they have her guarded by something called the Ravenous Octomaw in sector four."

"And we are in sector one. Maybe 1 and 2 can get there. Good find Moje." I patted his back and told the others to clear the place out. As they set off I contacted Cap'n, "Cap'n this is agent 4. we may have the location of agent 3 copy."

"Hot dang you work quick! Alright so where is my little gir... Agent 3."

"Guarded by the Octomaw in sector 4."

"Not gud... that thing is a nasty bugger. Agents 1 and 2 do you hear that?"

Two female voices were heard, yet distorted, but I can still tell they were female, "Sector 4 Boss. Got it Cap'n. Don't go and get captured again while we are away."

"We are about to finish up here and then its to the boss lair."

"Copy that agent 4. Good luck against the stamp."

"Thank you sir, Over and out." I looked up to see the others had found a stray Octoling, "Did we miss one?"

"Not quite 4, seems like she was judge on the match we interrupted." Nick spoke with his weapon at the ready to fire. The Octoling in front of me was unarmed without even a tank on it's back.

"Well, I suppose we'll take him/her back with us. Care to speak?" I looked at the Octoling, yet they didn't want to make eye contact. Can't really tell their gender with doing the standard method, I have respect in that regard. The Octoling still remained silent, "How about a gender, can you at least tell us that.

"elamef." So it does speak... did it say female?

"Oh...ok, I heard male how about you guys." Nick looked at each of us before the Octoling delivered a kick right to his nether region. All of us have weapons at the ready, "I guess... I heard... wrong... Splat that hurt..."

"Alright verified Girl. Lets head out then." I helped Nick up as Johnny and Moje escorted the female out. "You did earn that one. You going to be alright 7?" He just nodded. With one arm holding Nick up I used my free hand to contact Cuddle, "Hey Cap'n, we are bring in a POW comeback."

"Cleared the lair with a captive! Where have you been all this time." He laughed for a good ten minutes we before going back to the topic at hand, "Ho boy, Alright Bring the Pow back and we can see what we can get."

"Copy that, Agents 5 and 6 are on their way back. 7 got injured by said captive."

"What!? And you didn't splat the target for it!"

"Well, first off. Subject is a she, and 7 called her a guy."

"She kicked me in my happy place!" Nick joined in the conversation.

That was answered with laughter from both Cap'n as well 1 and 2"

"My, my, seems like we joined at the wrong time." 1 giggled over the line.

"We cleared a couple of lairs in sector 4, still trying to find some of the hidden kettles." 2 interjected.

"Good work, we'll have lil...3 back in no time. Over and out." Cap'n cut off all of our lines.

"Alright Nick, lets get out of here." All I got was a groan from my friend. Back out in octo-valley Johnny and Moje had the Octoling in a snow globe of sorts, "Can she hear us?" The two nodded. Moje ran up and took Nick off my shoulder and off toward the RV. "Alright, I'm going to ask some yes or no questions. Alright?" The Octoling nodded, "Alright, first one question. Do you know this inkling?" I head up Lilly's ID picture. The Octoling nodded, "Alright, is she unharmed?" Again she nodded, "Do you hate us Inklings?" This nod had a angry frown with it, "Alright, that is it for the yes or no questions. Why did the Octarians steal the Zap fishes?"

"Esoht 'hisf' gnoleb ot su! Ti saw nekat morf su retfa eht taerg kni raw!" The Octoling yelled stomping her foot a couple times. After she was done yelling we crossed her arms and sat down.

"My my, seems your little friend has quite the temper." Cap'n cuttlefish appeared clear out of no where spooking me and Johnny. "I'll have you know Missy! Your people had stolen them from us in the first place over 50 generations ago!"

"tahw a daol fo kni dlo nam! Ew evah sdroder gnievorp taht eht paz hisf si, dna syawla sah, neeb ruo." I swear I could see steam coming from the female.

"And I have the records from your ancestors stating that their biggest victory was them stealing it in the first place." The Cap'n reach in his 'cloth' and pulled out a sunken scroll.

As she was reading it she was going from mad to pissed, "Siht si a ekaf! ereht si on yaw taht si ruo llorcs."

I stepped back as the two argued back in forth. I didn't remember much of our history class when I was only 12, The Great turf war of 64 did talk about the zap fishes and their power, yet they do always say that history is written by the victors. "If I may. I remember my old history teacher speak about the great ink war. There was a time before that, where Octarians and Inklings alike co-existed right?" The two of them nodded, "I'm sure right now your education is controlled to make us out to be bad guys right?" The Octoling growled and nodded, "Is it possible that any knowledge before the King took power was destroyed?" This had given the girl some thing to think about when it seemed like a light bulb ping in her head.

"Ew erew reven thgout tuoba eht stneve erofeb eht raw." The female collapsed on her knees, "Tub Tahw tuoba eht rehto Snairatoc taht uoy dna siht Tnega 3 dah dellik eht tsal emit?"

"Oh that? We've never 'killed' only splattered. Our weapons merely cause their body to pop and reform somewhere else. Agent 4 and 5 care to help me." He motioned toward the door into the globe. Both of us nodded and opened up the door leading the female out, "No need to point the guns at her. Come and follow me missy." The Cap'n lead us through a trap door behind his RV. Down below was one of their dome homes with all manner of Octarians running around and... playing? There were houses, a very large purple pool of ink. "All of the Octarians we've spattered are sent here. Sort of like a hotel of sorts. Ain't that a heck of a sorry." The old man chuckled as the Octoling placed her hand looking down at the city. "Sadly even when we give the choice to stay in the dome, or back out in their lairs. they choose the lairs just to go and steal our zap fish again." The Cap'n actually looked a bit sadden by that.

"Thgirla... ll'I llet uoy a egassap taht ew gnilotco esu ot teg dnuora reisae. Tsuj, Esimorp em gnihtemos." This got both of our attentions. "Ew teg ot emoc kcab ot eht ecafrus. Taht si lla ew tnaw." Johnny, Cap'n and I nodded and walked back up.

"Well if you're going to help mind telling us your name then?"

The girl smiled for once before speaking, "Tina"

Lilly's Pov

Oh I pray to the great blooper in the sky that help arrives soon. I'm tired of sitting in this dingy cell. I looked out of my window, and I could easily make out the lair below, I guess they just turned the lights back on. Large circle, check, three pools off to the sides, check. Yup this is the Maw's lair alright. I was about to reach for my phone when two lines dropped down on the entrance of the lair. I quickly pulled out my phone from my hat, "Agent 1, Agent 2 is that you!" I yelled in the phone the two Inklings at the entrance reached to grab their phones,

"3 is that you?" The inkling with black hair started looking around the lair. It took a while before she looked up at my cage, "How did... Never mind that. We are here to get you sis!" My heart felt a bit warm yet I shook my head.

"Just be careful alright! I heard they upgrade the maw to have stronger teeth and move faster." I sighed as the two looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks for the information. We did upgrade our shooters to the peak. Same method as always right? Fire then chuck a bomb down the hole?"

"That part should be the same."

"Awesome! We'll get you down in a sec sis!" Now all I can do is watch as the two jump down in the arena. Across the lair the Maw took notice of it's 'guest' and did the standard, roar and charge. 1 and 2 took different sides, and covered as much as they could in their ink. When the fish dove down it had its platinum grade teeth around 1. They were quick to react breaking one of the teeth, she made her way out dropping one of the bombs as the mouth clamped up with said bomb. "Drop the bass!" I saw 1 pull out a Killer wail and pointed it at the teeth and the tentacle, and proceeding to blow it all away. "Yes! One down, two to go!" I smiled yet it faltered as the Maw got back up to repeat process. "Round two~." 1 sung as she jumped out of the mouth again, and dropped a bomb again to repeat. Instead of blowing up... The Maw just... It just spat it out and grinned! "Oh what a load of..." Even at my height they heard me yelling for them to run. Sure enough they ran to the outer ring as the remaining teeth split between the two. The two had some trouble, yet dodged enough not to get splattered. "Alright then plan B, ready sis?" 2 nodded as they got ready for the Maw to return. Once again the maw tried to eat one of them just for them to jump out taking three teeth with them. Once he was grinning at the two it's grin faltered as 2 had an inkstrike missile aimed at the gap in it's mouth. "Spit this one out!" 2 fired the missile. As the missile flew, the maw opened to bite on the rocket yet it's jaw seized up causing it's mouth to stay open and watched as the missile flew right into it's mouth exploding in a multicolored twister of yellow, orange, blue, teal, oh blooper, all of the colors of the rainbow. Needless to say the Maw didn't get back up.

As the Maw exploded and the Zap fish that powered it was released I felt my cage begin to lower. I looked around the lair and saw four other Inklings and an Octoling! Whatever I'm sure they'll tell me later, for now they seemed to be working together lowering my cage to the floor. The moment I hit solid ground I hear someone yell for me to back up against the left wall. As I did I watched the door get blasted to the far wall of my cell. As I looked out I saw Max holding an inkzooka panting, "So, about my question in the club. You never did answer me." I saw him grin, I could only smile as well as I ran at him hugging his chest the hardest I could. I could feel him laughing a bit. "I take that as a yes?" I pulled away and smiled. "Great, I was hoping all of this wasn't for naught." I quickly kissed his lips shutting him up quickly

"As much fun as it would be to tease you two. We have one more problem to deal with." one of Max's friends ran up after a quick chat on his mic. "Seems the DJ king took offence to making one of his Octolings go traitor, and squid-napped the old Cap'n. I watched as 1 and 2 removed their head gear. Both Callie and Marie sighed looked at Max and me.

"You two take him this time. We did it last time." Callie pointed between us.

"Sorry, but I can only do that once." Marie apologized.

I sighed and nodded, "It was the deal after all." I looked at Max and his friend's reactions. Max was next to me still smiling with a slight blush, Johnny was already making his way out, Moje had done up and disappeared, while Nick looked at Callie and Marie mouth opened.

"Oh come on Nick. It isn't that big of a surprise." Max wrapped one of his arms around me pulling me closer. I looked at him a bit skeptic, "I kind of heard your conversation between you, the sisters... your sisters, and your... grand pa?" I nodded and smiled.

Last one to remain is the Octoling with a small amount of seaweed in her helmet, "Sa hcum sa uoy owt dlouw ekil ot peek gniog. I tnat ot ees eht LAER nus worromot." I looked at Max confused, and he just waved it off for later.

"Nick can you go get Johnny and Moje to met me and Lilly at the next boss kettle. You did unlock it right?" The Octoling nodded and the two set off. Once they left I punched Max in the rib. "Ow! What was that for..." I cut him off with another kiss.

"That was for taking to long, and that was coming in the end. Alright so spill! How did you get an Octoling, and an Elite Octoling at that to help us!" Max rubbed his side with his free hand, his other hand still was wrapped over my shoulders.

"Seems like the King's rule is a wavering one." He replied. I sighed and the four of us proceed to leave this place.

"So sis, where did you get that inkstrike?" Marie looked at me and smiled.

"Where do you think all that ink from our turf wars go. Pretty yeah?" All of us shared a laugh and left.

* * *

HAHAHAHA I had fun writing this one. Now then If you are having trouble with translation just simple flip all of the words backwards. If you guys don't like this than I won't do it in the future. I just wanted to do something to set Inklings and Octolings apart in speech patterns.

Major shout out to the following:

Sovereign and Unbroken: Being the beta for this story! You are awesome, and thank you for your help.

KedaHikari: Being my first reviewer for my first story.

Dracoessa: For quite a few reviews and honestly I might do a couple of them. Heck I all ready did the quad date.

I think that covers that bit.

Greatness did greet me in game. I had just now reach level 20 with almost all the weapons. Am I happy? By the great Blooper in the sky, I am overjoyed! Downside is now I have to deal with Spyke's prices to get better perks out of my Power armor. That is how I am... If you want to party with me on the world of Splatoon my User name is Morohtar, just with out the Singod part. Now then, I need to get to work on the next chapter. I will have the campaign wrapped up in that one and we can get back to the fun... Multiplayer part of the game. With that I bid you ado my fellow Inklings, as the sisters and the Miiverse love saying, "STAY FRESH!"


	7. Chapter 7 The end of the beginning

Hello fellow Inklings! Splatfest for the NA is coming soon and I do have something planned for it trust me. Hope you like this, and without further ado. Story time!

* * *

Max's POV

Well, this is it. Lilly and I was standing next to the last boss kettle. Tina was doing something to the kettle, what she was doing is far beyond what I know of technology. After a while I looked a Lilly, I'm sure she is uneasy being around an Octoling, "You alright Lilly?" Seems I shocked her from her thoughts causing her jump and look at me.

"Just some things I had done last time I was down here." She smiled, yet I couldn't help but feel there is something she isn't telling me. Whatever it is will have to wait, Tina rose from the mess of wires, metals, and all sorts of junk giving us the all clear sign for us to jump in. "I really hate this guy, but before we go in I want you to understand what might be in store." Lilly started going off on most of his tactics like the Killer wail, the Octopedos, even some have Octarians in them. "He'll fling his fists at us, just shoot them enough to bounce them back." As she kept speaking, and me nodding along, I couldn't help my mind wander. What will we do when we are done here, and what her parents are like... How will my parents react? "Alright I think that covers that." Lilly smiled and jumped in the kettle. I shook my head and followed suit.

As the saucer flew us toward the big bad boss, the sound of an elevator kept playing, "I think I know the song he plays on the Wail." I joked, earning a small punch and giggle from Lilly. The saucer came to a complete stop dropping us into a very open field, "Uh Lilly, I think he might have a new toy..." I pointed off to the distance toward a giant four legged machine.

"Welcome to my new digs, you damn hipsters. I put in some work to make this brand new Octowalker, patent pending, to walk all over your smug Inking face!" True the machine he was using is much different from what Lilly described to me, and from the look on her face confirms it. "Drop the beat!" I took a look at my surroundings and noticed the speakers pumping out techno music. 'Not bad but I know better.' A few hills and towers.

"Holy mackerel! That thing is huge!" Callie yelled over our mics

"See if there are any weak points in his joints!" Johnny gave his advice.

"Can I have your stuff if you die?" Nick joked yet a smack was soon heard

"Don't die... boss." Yup, Moje.

"Good luck Agents 3 & 4!" Marie was the last before we charged in at the 'Octowalker.'

"You take the left side, I'll take right!" Lilly yelled and we set our turf. After many near death stomps, one of his feet stepped in out turf and sank down a bit. On a hunch I ran up the leg, "Max! What are you doing!?" I ignored her and kept running up. Along the way I took note of some of those flip switches in some of the lairs I heard about from Callie and Marie. As I shot them, the panels moved aside and a tentacle popped out. I will admit I reacted out of surprise, more than out of training, but I don't think the Cap'n needs know that. After the Limb exploded I squid jumped off next to Lilly and we watched as the leg exploded. We both quickly looked at each other and nodded. Some times actions do speak louder than words, same goes with panels in this regard. After a jet erupted from the socket the leg was attached, The DJ King started spouting gibberish, "I really, really hate this guy." As the ink we sprayed was cleared he started to stomp on us again. Same as last time, yet he took steps a bit more carefully this time, "All right any idea?" Lilly spoke over the mic. as I watched how he took his steps and the timing, a had popped.

"I got something! Follow my lead." The Octowalker was getting ready to move again. Once the foot was in the air coming down me and Lilly ran right under the foot and sprayed the area and backed up. As the foot came to land it sank back down, "Boo yah!" Both of us ran back up it and couldn't find the switches, "What gives!? I guess it would make sense not to repeat the same thing twice." It took a moment before it click in my head what I said. One quick face palm, I looked at some of the objects around the leg. Nothing really stood out till I located a ... fan? After a few shots the Fan started to spin taking the panel with it exposing the tentacle. "Waste it!" Both of us started unloading on it until it popped. One quick squid jump and we watched the second leg off. As with the first one a jet popped out keeping the machine balanced. "You think one more leg should do it? I don't think that thing can hop all that well."

"If not we have another leg so no big problem right." We both nodded and went to work on the next leg after the ink was cleared. The King had opted to stay a bit father away from either of his legs and choose to just fire the Octopedos and underlings. After destroying them, the Walker jumped on top of two towers, one leg on each.

"Get ready for my wasabi Beat!" Two cannons erupted from his back and two of those Octomissles came hurling at us. Lilly shot hers, as did I. The king had yet another trick up his sleeve it seemed as a minigun of sorts come out of the top and shot them back at us. This went on for a good five time before the king's minigun started to jam up. "No no no no no..." Both of the missiles collided with the hub the King was using to control the walker. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This isn't the end of this!" The Octo walker started twist and turn before exploding in a rain of Orange ink. Both me and Lilly collapsed, exhaustion finally caught up to us.

"So... Is... this it?" I said, as I regained my breath. I looked at Lilly, who was just as exhausted, starting to nod. "Great... I think we earned a quick nap yeah?" I fell back on our turf sinking slightly enough that my chest and head were still above the ink.

"Knaht uoy thob os yrev hcum. Ll'I og llet eht rehto Octarians taht ew era eerf ta tsat." Tina's backwards language came over our mics along with praise from the others.

"That is nice and all but can someone please get me down?" The Cap'n asked. I looked around yet I could see anything. On a mere guess we approached the ruined husk of the Octowalker. After searching for a bit, Lilly had found a door. Inside surprised both of us. Cap'n was tied upside down with the Great Zap Fish behind him in a over sized light bulb with a few smaller ones swimming around it. "Good job Agents 3 and 4." Lilly hopped on a control panel and lowered the Cap'n setting him free soon afterwards.

"Alright, that is one problem. Now for the G.Z.F." All three of us looked at the biggest fish in the known world.

"I am not sure about that one." Lilly tilted her head as well.

"Ah don't worry about old sparky. You two head back to the city, the fish will be there." Both me and Lilly looked at each other, shrugged, left, and Lilly was tackle hugged by her sisters.

"That was awesome Lilly, I was actually worried about you this time!" Callie looked like she wasn't going to let go of her sister.

Moje, Johnny, and Nick walked up to me and cheered, I looked past them at Tina. The others soon got the message and looked at her as well. The Octoling started to shuffle her feet, having seven of her sworn foes all looking at you would make me nervous. "Alright people! I'm not done yet!" I shouted out to the others, "Tina, go and bring as many Octolings as you can to this lair. I think this is more than enough room for most of them right?" Tina smiled and went off. "Callie, and Marie. See about getting some cameras as well as the mayor of Inkopolis. I think it's high time we set things right once and for all." The two nodded and set off. "Nick, Johnny, and Moje, go and get your girlfriends. I think they would like to see Lilly now." All three of them smiled and left. With just me and Lilly in the lair there was only one thing left to do. We both fell on our backs and sighed, our hands intertwined. "I will be so glad once this is all over."

"Yeah, I wonder what Grampa will do now that the Octarians might be friendly now." We both just laid there for as long as we could before we both nodded off.

Lilly's POV

I'm not sure how long we were out till I felt someone poking me, "Hmm... five more minutes..." The poking kept going. I hastily opened on of my eyes to see Jane standing over me with a finger poking me. "Can I help you..." was I could say before nearly nodding off again.

"Good you're awake, now if you can untangle yourself from your boyfriend." Slightly confused I looked to my left and noticed I had my hands on Max's chest and one of his arms around my shoulders. Thankfully he was still asleep yet that changed when Johnny nudged him in the head with one of his boots.

Without opening his eyes he did speak, "Johnny, kick me again I will show how far that boot can go..." He drifted back into mumbles and pulled me a bit closer like I was a teddy bear or something. Sure enough Johnny pulled his boot back ready kick a bit harder when Max's hand reach and pulled his other foot from under him causing him to fall on his butt, "Told you..."

I couldn't help but giggle as Johnny started to rub his butt from the impact, "I guess it's my time than." I leaned over his ear and whispered,"WAKE UP!" I yelled instead, got better results, a side from Max jolting up pulling me with him, holding me even tighter, yet not tight enough to hurt. "Well that was easy." I laughed as Max was looking around before realizing the company we had. To his credit he didn't let go, shows he isn't shy about affection.

"It's about time you two got up. You both missed the epic speech Mayor Splatter the Fifth gave about letting the Octarians back to the surface, on the condition that they never steal our zap fish." Lissa was standing behind us, her hands on her hips. After looking at all the faces around us, I realized it was just our friends. When I asked about the Octoling that helped us, Lissa spoke up. "Tina and the other Octolings were offered to join in the turf wars as well." I sighed a bit curling my head against Max's shoulder, only thing I could since Max apparently doesn't want to let go.

"So if we are all done here, can we go back to our world. This one reeks of ten year old sushi." Nick held his nose to prove his point, earning a good laugh from all of us.

"Aye, I don't want to see this place for a very long time." Max stood taking me up with him, I smiled as the same thought ran through my head. I have had enough adventures in Octo-valley to last me a life time.

As we made our way out of the valley I noticed a squad of Octolings were waiting for us at the entrance. I reached for my shooter out of instinct, yet caught myself just as I remembered that they are no longer foes. One of the Octolings tapped the shoulder of the only Octoling with kelp growing out their helmets, and pointed at us. "Ha doog, ew t'ndid ssim uoy." I really hope they learn Inkinese once they get back to the surface. Tina reached behind her and pulled out two outfits, as did the other three, "On behalf of the Octoling elite forces, I would like to Present you, our uniforms at a sign of good will for the future you have given us." I couldn't help but smile, as me and the others took the uniform , there seemed to be another surprise from Niccole who pulled out some spare outfits of the S.Q.U.I.D. forces.

"And we would like to do the same in this regard." Two of the Octolings seemed a bit happy about the outfit. They snatch them, bowed in thanks, and ran off to change.

"You'll have to pardon them, they never really liked the standard outfit." Tina started to rub the back of her head as the two came back sporting their new gear. "Well, I heard speak of a 'Splatfest' or something coming up. I shall see you all there?" I swear I could feel my eyes grow a little, 'Splatfest if coming! Oh squid I need to get ready for it!' I thought to myself. Without much of a thought I thanked Tina for the outfit, promised to see her, and her team, at the feast, and grabbed Max, again to his dismay, by the arm and warped back to Inkopolis.

"Whoa, slow down Lilly! I need my arm!" Max complained as we ran up the ramp, past the Dojo, and into the studio. I will admit that I was tired near the end of my sprint. I looked around the Studio and found my sisters at their table as stage hands where setting up the next show.

"Hey Callie! Why didn't you tell me Splatfest was coming soon?" Callie turned around quick enough to look at me and Max.

"Oh, hi..." Marie smiled at us, "Sorry sis, with all that has been going on. We were going to tell you... but.."

"It's a surprise! We will tell you that it is coming but promise me you won't go looking for when it will happen, please!" Callie clapped her hands together pleading, I really hate when Marie does it, yet for Callie to do it, slightly weird."

I sighed a bit before promising, "Alright, but you do know that you'll talk about over the news and I will more than likely hear about from either my friends, Max's friends, or the Inklings that can't shut up right?" I crossed my hands and lead against a pillar.

Callie was about to say something, yet was at a loss of words, "Oh splat you're right. Fine, you win sis. It's going to be on the 20th through the 21st."

"That would be..." Small gears started to click in place and before I knew it I had my sisters in a hug, "You two are the best!" I could feel the stage hands looking at us, as well as Max, yet I could care less. As I released my sisters, a thought ran through my head, "Do you guys have a theme yet?"

Callie and Marie looked at each other before nodding, and turning back to us they both said at the same time, "Cats vs Dogs" Either through timing or it was planned, some stage hands were walking past with a billboard with the Splatfest theme on it. "It's time to answer... the age old question!"

I couldn't but smile at my sister's antics, "Well, that answers one of my questions." Max was sitting on a nearby stool watching me and my sisters, "This is still one question though. Why the 20-21 of June?"

I shared a look with my sister before looking at Max, "Simply put. It's my birthday."

* * *

Yes! Octo valley is over, Lilly's birthday is announced, and the two teams have hooked up. Now if you excuse me, I am tired and want to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Max's family

Yo! what's happening my fellow Inklings. I can't believe how many views my story has gotten since I first posted this [Just over 4k] thank you all for reading my story. Now for the reason you made me say that. STORY TIME!

* * *

Max's POV

New day, no trouble, no rush, Just me and Lilly, We had decided to hang out at the cafe right next to Inkopolis tower, "You know, we don't know much about each other. You know other than two of our friends have been a couple." Lilly was sitting next to drink a tea of sorts.

I couldn't really argue the point. We did kind of rush things. "You want to start or shall I?"

"You already know more about me, so you should go first." she hand her hand on her lap as she looked at me wait for me to speak.

"Alright, you know my three best friends. I got sponsored by Krak-on for their roller a few months ago. They needed someone to show it off, and I guess it worked. There is hardly a match without one of the other members using that very roller."

Lilly giggled a bit before speaking, "I actually ran into a team of rollers all using the same weapon. Seemed like their battle cry was 'Release the kraken!' It was funny don't get me wrong, but Lissa couldn't stop laughing as we sniped them as they appeared."

"That was the motto of the roller. What else is there, I know about part of your family. I have two brothers, one older and one younger. My older brother, Jax, is out at some dig site finding some old ruins. My younger brother, Dax, is only 13. My parents own their own diner, and they have been their for as long as I've known ."

Lilly looked to be thinking, yet it wasn't long before a light bulb sparked in her head, "Well, I think I know what I want to do today." I swear a cold chill ran down my back, "lets go to your family's diner." I had feared this very thing.

I put on a brave face and smiled, "Alright, I'll let them know that we are coming." Lilly smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I got to go tell my friends and sisters I'll be out of town for a while. See you at the station." as she ran out of the cafe she turned and waved and left. Once she was out of sight I blew a sigh of relief.

"Maxie~, I didn't know you got yourself a girlfriend." There was a voice behind me, as I turned my eyes grew a bit wide. Standing behind me was a Inkling, much older than me, wearing goggles, a trench coat and a backpack. "Surprise little bro!" I was soon pulled into a bear hug by the Inkling.

"Hi Jax... Mind... letting go... Can't... breathe.." Jax eventually let me go. I looked up at him, Some scars here and dirt stains in his coat. "When did you get back from the Dig?"

"About a few days ago. I heard about my little bro becoming a star, or something as well as he found a girlfriend. Was that her, or 'just a friend'?" I tried to fight down the blush that was growing, yet failed. "I'm going with yes." He started laughing drawing some attention from the other Inklings, "Oh come on bro. No need to that embarrassed. Listen, I won't tell mom or dad. I think that is your job." He slapped my back as he spoke, "That and I want to see you squirm as you tell mom that her little Maxie Waxie is growing up." If ever there was a time I wanted to punch my brother was now, but I stayed my rage and just sighed.

"This is payback for when I dyed your hair pink isn't it." He just nodded, "Figures. Well, lets get it over with." I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell, ran through the contacts and came to my family's diner. Didn't take long before I heard my little brother answer the phone.

"Splatasic diner, home of the Inkburger. Dax speaking." Dax did have some control of his humanoid form, yet not enough to be a full form yet.*

"Hey Dax, Is mom or dad home?"

"Max? Uh.. yeah, dad is here. I'll go get him." Dax hung up the phone. I face palmed, sure he was running the place, looking for the old man.

"I take it he hung up?" I nodded as Jax laughed. "How long till Dad calls?" Apparently not that long as my cell started to ring with my father's personal tune. "That was fast. Oh yeah, don't tell dad I'm here, I want to surprise him." I nodded as I answered the phone.

"Well, look who is back from the dead. To famous over there to call us." I heard my father booming laugh over the line, "Alright so what's the special occasion? You got enough money? You in trouble? Some one beat you up?"

"In order, yes, no, and no. Just thought I would call to let you know I'll be heading home to introduce someone to you."

"Ah, my boy got himself a girlfriend?"

Once more fighting against the blush, "Yes dad. I have a girlfriend. Please don't tell mom."

"Little to late for that sonny. Your mother is next to me... She wants to talk to you." Crap crap crap crap not now.

"Maxial Optical Splatter! Why did you want to hide the fact you have a girlfriend to your dear loving mother!?" I lowered my head a bit in shame as my brother tried to hold his laughter.

"I was going to wait till we got to the diner mom."

"And what hide her from me so I don't show her baby pictures? Do you think me that dense, son?"

The conversation went back and forth with my brother enjoying the site of my suffering. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for not telling you mom. Listen I got to go if I want to catch the train. Yes, I'm coming today. Alright mom, see you soon." I hung up the phone and my brother just let loose. I gave a glare before speaking "I will get back at you for this."

"Oh you can try little bro. You can try." He just kept laughing. I dropped off a tip on the table and we both left. I made a short stop at my apartment to grab a few things. I took a look around at the place I had been living in for about a year now. White walled with a picture of me, Jax, Dax [as a little squidling] being held by our mother and our father towering over all of us by six inches. Everyone in my family has always been born with purple hair, expect my mother who had lime green hair. I sighed and closed the door and locked it.

Me and Jax started to share some idle chat about what we've been doing on our way to the train station. Turns out my big brother leads his own team now, and found some extremely old artifacts from when this 'humans' roamed instead of us. "I wonder if any of it still works..."

"So far the only one that we got working is this purplish box with a handle on the end. We found some discs in pristine condition along with it. Most of the others spend their breaks playing something called, Luigi's mansion, or racing one another on Double Dash." My brother showed me the pictures when we got closer to the train.

"Hey Maxie! About time you got here... Who is this?" Both of us looked up and saw Lilly's leaning over the railing above us.

"Ah, sorry if I'm late. Uh, this is my older brother Jax. The one that works at the dig sites." Jax smiled and waved at Lilly and she waved back a bit more awkward though.

"So everything cool with your folks?" I started to blush and Jax just laughed again, "Did I say something?" She hopped over the railing and landed next to us on her feet.

"No, it's just... You'll find out once we get to the diner." I pecked her check, and took her hand and lead her to our train, "I'm sure Dax will love to meet you though." Lilly shrugged and followed me onto the train with Jax behind us.

"Dax is getting used to walking from what dad told me last I talked to him." Jax said, seated by himself, Lilly sat next to me.

Lilly's POV

The train ride for the most part was uneventful. The brothers caught up on what they were up to, Turf wars, the events out in Octo Valley, that one got the most time. I had to speak up to correct some parts that were hazy or flat out wrong. "So if I get this right." Jax had a hand on his chin as he spoke, "You two are the reason the Octarians are returning back to the surface and why everyone isn't freaking out?" We both nodded and smiled.

"Truth is, saving the Great Zap Fish was secondary." I felt Max's grip on my hand tighten a light cause me to blush a little. I saw Jax smiled a bit before long. "Anything new at the diner?"

"Oh yeah. Trust me on this, you'll notice the differences." Max started to look out in space, guess walking down memory lane. "So Lilly." I turned from Max to look at Jax, "Are you really related to the Squid sisters?"

"Well, technically we are all cousins. But we all were raised by our grandpa so we always saw each other as sisters." I shrugged and smiled going down my own memory lane. Me, Callie, and Marie all swimming around the pool all of our parents had pitched in to get us. Time had flown faster than I would have cared for, and I was startled when Max shook my shoulder.

"Earth to Lilly. We're here, welcome to my home town." I looked over his shoulder at window. Sadly it seems like we were inside since all I could see is bricks and booths. Max followed where I was looked and his shoulders fell, "Well, looks like my folks really wanted to met you." He point out to three Inklings, one female, one kid, and one male. "Well, lets get this over with. Sooner than later right?" I turned to where Jax was sitting and found it empty, "Don't worry about Jax. He wants to surprise our parents." I swore I saw his grin grow a little. Max offered his hand to me, and he led me out.

Didn't take long before the young purple Inkling noticed us, and he came running, "Big brother! Welcome back home... Is this your girlfriend mother was talking about?" The young Inkling looked up at me a bit puzzled.

I knelt down to look at, who I would guess as Dax, in the eyes. "Hi there Dax, names Lilly." I offered my hand in friendship, yet he backed up a bit, Max laughed a bit before pushing his little brother into hugging me instead. True it was a bit awkward for us at first and we broke the hug, "You really shouldn't tease your little brother like that Max." I whispered to him as Dax looked between us.

"Yeah, I'm a big kid now!" Dax stomped his foot and crossed his arms. The way he looked was too adorable, and caused us to laugh.

"Max, if you're done messing with your little brother. I think introductions are in order." I looked to our left and saw a rather tall Inkling patting Dax on the head. "Names Hax, You already met Dax here, as well as Max. Now if only Jax could be here." I was about to say something when Max nudged me in the side.

"Same here dad. I heard they found some interesting things out there."

"Same here. Your brother sends us postcards. Which is more than you send." Hax let out a boisterous laugh causing Max to lower his head a bit in shame.

"So where is mom?" Max was quick to change subject.

"Ah, she is more than likely window shopping. You know how she gets." Hax motioned us all to follow him. I couldn't help but take in the sights. I hardly ever left Inkopolis on the count of I was raised there. Booths with neat looking shirts, shoes, and hats. Oh by the blooper in the sky, they have a booth for pants! I am growing tired of the regulation shorts we have to wear. "Seems like your mother isn't the only one window shopping." I turned to see all three of them looking at me.

"What? I was looking at the booths." Max and Hax just laughed, and what ever they were laughing about went over Dax's young head. "Oh... I get it..." I faked a laugh and as Hax turned around and kept walking I slugged Max in the arm. He spun around and gave a hurt face rubbing his arm, "I like what they have. No need to laugh about it."

"But did you have to punch me for it." He kept the hurt face for a while before I kissed his check. After the shock we went back to being happy and we held our hands on the way to his mother.

"Cassie! Where are yah!" I had to cover my ears for a bit from the unexpected yelling. Didn't take long for a green hair Inkling to turn and walk toward us. For the most part she looked like most female Inklings, expect she had her hair up in a bun like Marie's.

As soon as she saw Max however, she sprinted toward him complete with check pinches and kisses, "Oh how my sweet little boy. Have you been eating regularly, clean clothes, showered, staying out of trouble?" His mom just went off and wide list of concerns, and with each question. The blush on Max's face just grew, and grew, and grew. To the point of almost being cherry red.

Hax pulled his wife closer to him so she would stop, "Hun, stop embarrassing the poor lad. We will have more than plenty of time to do that at home alright." He laughed a bit as Cassie sighed defeated, "Sides I think you might want to see the reason he even came back." He turned her so she was facing me causing her to beam.

"My, my little boy does know how to pick them." I could feel her looking me up and down. I guess what she saw she liked cause she pulled me into a hug, "You are so adorable!"

"Uh... mom, mind letting Lilly go. I'm sure she is feeling a bit awkward right now." To his credit, Max was somewhat correct. I just hadn't expected the hug. It took a while, but she eventually released me, "So yeah... Mom, Dad, and Dax, met my girlfriend Lilly Inkerson." Max introduced me as the other three slight bowed.

"So nice to see at least one of my boys looking for a relationship that isn't job related." I was confused and asked about it, Cassie giggled, "I mean Jax. Boy spends so much time in the dirt and rocks that he can't notice girls trying to get him to date him."

"Well, now that your here. I think now is as good time as any. you might notice a slight change to the diner son." Hax had moved behind us while Cassie was speaking and placed a hand on my shoulder, and then Max's shoulder. "The van is just outside." He started to lead all five of us outside. I could hear some idle chat between Max and Dax, other than that. All I could hear is the other Inklings crowding around the booths or trying to get on a train.

"So Lilly, how did you meet my darling boy?" Cassie smiled as we passed booth after booth.

"A friend of mine, and a friend of his were already dating and he invited us to a place called the Silver fish." That got Max a couple of glances, "Then we went to a club my sisters own, I was Squid-napped, he, his friends, and my sisters came to rescue me." I leaned over and kissed him and whispered thank you. He just smiled and to my surprise, didn't blush."

"And here I thought he was just doing advertisement for Rollers. My boy was off on a grand adventure."

"I heard from Billy, who heard from Jackie, who heard from a friend..." Dax went on a chain going through I don't know how many friends, before Max tapped him on the head to get to the point. "OW!... Fine... I heard that big brother was there for the Mayor's speech to the Octiarans."

"Well, first off little man. They are called Octarians. Secondly, I was sleeping during that apparently. After the fight me and Lilly had with this super robot..." Max went on retelling the event we had went through like it was some kind of comic book, over the top, and making the Octowalker bigger than it really was, "After we had destroyed two of his legs, lasers were flying everywhere, Ink-strikes were falling, even a mega sized Killer wail was blasting." The look on little Dax was to priceless for me to stop Max. I guess, even before all of this, Max has always been the brother Dax would look up to. "Once the king had fallen and the Octowalker blew up. Me and Lilly fell on the grass, and slept." Max finished off his tale with both his mother and father looking at me.

"It's all true. The Octowalker was rather large." I shrugged, more than likely when Dax runs off to bed or something we'll tell them what really happened. I looked forward to some automatic doors, and was bombarded by some very bright light. I looked at the others and they had already prepared for the light and had a hand over their eyes.

"Well, Lilly. Welcome to Gal-la-ton. Home of the Ink-stadium, as well as my family's diner." The city looked rather well built, the buildings looked no where tall enough to compare to Inkopoils buildings. I saw other families moving through the streets without a care in the world. Max tapped my shoulder and pointed at a Purple and Green van, "There is our ride."

"That van has been in the family longer than Jax has been alive." Hax said walking toward the van, keys drawn, "Had some... minor problems, but it held in there." Cassie held back a laugh about the 'Minor problems', but I don't think Hax heard her. The drive wasn't that long, but I did get some texts from my friends.

I was replying to them when Max nudged me, "Seems like we hit the front page of the Miiverse." He had a laptop out and I leaned over to see the screen. Sure enough, across the top was a picture of Me, Max, Callie, and Marie talking in the studio about Splatfest, "Get this, Team leader of the Ink Tankers, the name they gave my team, has Partnered up with the Flower Splatters, I guess that's your team?" I nodded and kept reading. So many Inklings had written replies under it, 'Those two are a couple?', 'NOooo, I was going to ask him out. T_T' Max started to blush at that one, and quickly scrolled down, 'OMG! They are making a deal with the sisters to bribe their way to A+ rank!" Both of us frowned on that one, yet the rest of the comments focused on bashing that one comment. "Good thing we have more fans than foes."

"Well, there is my Ex." Max shrugged and went back to scrolling. 'King Roller and the Snipe Queen... GG guys... We'll never win now." Max chuckled a bit at that, yet I shook my head, "Do they really think we are that good? We haven't even started our run on rank battle."

"Me and you have only fought together once, and that was against the Walker." I nodded when a comment caught my eye, and it was from William.

'Lilly would be nothing if not for me helping her.' I felt rage build up as I kept reading his comment, 'She was a mere nobody when she started. I showed her the ropes, both on the field and other places, if you get my drift.' I even saw Max start to fume but his was a bit more controlled. "Deep breaths, it is just a guy getting back at me." Max was whispering under his breath, 'I feel even more sorry for her new boy toy. I know the poor boy, just as helpless as she is. I guess they are a match made in heaven. Losers are drawn together after all.' That one comment and I saw all form of calmness leave Max as he blocked William from his Miiverse account, "Yeah, he is so dead."

"What's wrong back there?" Cassie was looking back at us, "Some one giving you grief?" We both nodded, "Don't know why it should bother you. Only cowards would speak freely behind a screen. Who is he anyway?"

"Lilly's ex boyfriend. All I know about him is he is some rich suck up." Max closed his laptop, "He was one that kicked me and my friends off our winning streak."

"You mean Johnny, Nick, and the quite one were with you? I remember when you brought them home after school so you could play."

I watched as Max talked with his mom about his team. After a bit I received a text from all three of my friends as well as my sisters saying they saw the post. 'Thanx for the concern girls. Max and I have already seen it, and he is so toasted.' I closed my cell to see Dax looking at me over his seat.

"How old were you when you started Ink fights?" Dax reverted to still being somewhat humanoid, just his skin was all squid-like and purple.

"I was fourteen when I started. You don't have long to go." Dax smiled and sat back in his seat.

I looked out the window for a bit watching the buildings and other cars go by, "Shouldn't be long now. Matter of fact you should be able to see the diner from here." Hax spoke over his wife and son. Looking out the front I did notice a decent size building with Splatter family name over the top of it. "Nothing much change on the outside. The inside however, you'll like it son."

Hax parked the van in the reserved section for the family, and all got out. Dax stumbled bit, yet Max grabbed his little brother and place him on his shoulders, much to his enjoyment. Once inside I took a look at the place. There was more than plenty of table and a large screen TV wall against the wall play old and new Splatoons, like the Inky and Splatter show, Adventures of Turf man and Squid boy, so many old shows from when I was just in my third phase of growing up. "Nice place you have. Beats the cafe` in Inkopoils." Hax looked around the diner with pride when he noticed someone sleeping at the bar.

"Oy, Mister. Don't know how you got in. But we are closed for the... Jax!" The man jolted awake looked around and saw us.

"Hey pops, Nice changes you made. The TV is bigger than ev..." He was cut off when Hax had pulled him in a bear hug spinning.

"Sheesh boy! I was about to kick the ink out of you! Send us a forward notice that you'll be stopping by now!" Jax, through some breaths, agreed to his fathers term. "How could today get any better. Both of my oldest boys came home, one from over seas at some old dig place in ,what was it boy, Egypt or something? Ah, splat if I care. My other boy has even found a girlfriend!" The old man couldn't help but laugh. I looked at Cassie's reaction along with Max, and Dax. Cassie was smiling as she leaned against a wooden post. Max wasn't surprised at all since he had already met him back in at the cafe`. Dax was smiling the biggest grin I have ever seen. As soon as Max let him off his shoulder, he ran at Jax and was picked up and hugged.

"Is my room the same as it was left?" Max asked his mom and received a nod, "Awesome!" He looked at me and held a finger up, "Just a moment I need to rearrange some things." I nodded and he was off.

"Poor boy, more like he needs to hide a few things."

I sighed as I could already imagine what it is, "Let me guess, pictures of the Squid sisters?" To my surprise she shook her head no.

"My son is slightly shy about of one if his old hobbies, painting. Not sure why though, his pictures are really good. Most of them are designs for Rollers, Shooters, even one for a Blaster." This had me slightly interest, so I asked where his room was, "Up and first door on the right." I nodded and moved as quietly as I could.

I peeked inside of Max's room and saw what his mother meant by being an artist. He has pictures of my cousins sure, yet the amount of rollers, turf war maps, land marks, you name it he more than likely he drew it. I crack the door a bit wider, but it made a small sound drawing Max's attention to me, "I was hoping to surprise you with some of these. Might as well come in Lilly." I opened the door all the way and stepped in. I saw a small figurine, a computer, his twin size mattress with purple and black covers. What parts of the wall that wasn't covered in pictures was plain white, "Other than the pictures there isn't much."

"You're very good. I think I saw some of these in the Daily Splat." One picture took my notice was a photo of him and his family, "Aw little Dax looks so cute." I picked up the picture and Max nearly grabbed it out of my hands, but stayed his attempt, "Sorry, must mean much more than a simple picture."

Max lowered his hand and nodded. "It was taken at my 14th birthday. Same day I took the train to Inkopoils." I placed the photo back on his desk, and we both sat on his bed, "Dax wasn't old enough yet to fully walk on his own legs. I have the same picture in my apartment, figured I would have something of home while I was there." I moved closer a bit as he spoke, "I only came back home about two times a year for the Holidays. I made sure to bring a new shirt or a hat for little Dax each time. The look on his face was, and still is, priceless."

I took another look around the room and noticed a stack of pictures near the computer. I reach forward and grabbed to look. Some pictures of Max when he was younger holding a very tiny Squidling, Max and his brothers playing in a pool of purple ink, and the last one was Max with a duffel bag over his shoulder, waving at the person with the camera, "I guess this one was just after you left?" Max nodded and fell backwards on his bed. I place the pictures back where I had found -them, and leaned back as well. Using Max's arm as a make shift pillow we just looked at the ceiling, "So much has happen, and so fast, I hope this works out between us." I felt Max's arm pull a bit, yet it soon loosened up.

"Same here, yet even if I wasn't willing to give a shoot, we would still be great friends either way." I turned my head to look at him, and he was still looking at the ceiling, "But this way is much more enjoyable. I don't think we'll have to much trouble at all." I smiled, and cuddled closer to him." We laid there for a good ten minutes or soon when someone knocked on Max's door.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you two." We both turned to see Cassie standing in the door way. Neither one of us wanted to move from our spot, not like we were in the middle of anything embarrassing, "Just wanted to let you both know that your father is outside cooking diner. It should be done in about half an hour or so alright?" We both nodded and she left.

"You have to have one of the coolest moms." I returned to cuddling Max's chest. I could feel the beating in his chest as he laughed.

"Oh I'm sure your mom can't be that bad right?" his question was left with an awkward silence, "Right?" I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Well, you already know that my cousins are super popular for being the 'freshest squids ever' right?" Max nodded as I went on, "My mother is sisters with their mothers. My mom wants me to be just as famous and popular as them. So she does what she thinks is best for me, when all I want is be a 'normal', I say that in the way most Inklings act, life. Have some friends, play in the turf wars, I don't like the spotlight and never will." As I spoke, Max just listened and nodded when he needed to. I felt a bit of weight that has been with me all my life just disappear. "Heck, dating William wasn't even my choice. My mother had faked some letters, saying they were from me. Sure I might of had a crush on him, but I was younger than I am now, and regret every moment we had spent together." Max smiled a bit and leaned up on his elbows as well, "Don't worry, everything we have done have been wonderful. The diner, the club, even the fight with the Octowalker."

"Glad you think that. You do still know that it will be your turn to introduce me to your folks after this, right?" I fell back on the bed clutching my head.

"Ah splat, you're right. I completely forgot to even tell her about you." I looked at Max, who was faking a hurt face, "Oh suck it up. You tried to hide me from your mom." Max just busted out laughing.

"Yeah, I can't get mad about that." We just laid there for a moment when probably the most wonderful smell filled the room. "I think my dad's burgers are done." We both jumped of the bed and ran downstairs. Sure enough, Hax was standing in the doorway with a plate of burgers, steam rising off them.

Hax turned to look at us, and smiled, "Even after all this time, we still never need to ring a diner bell." He started to laugh as he set the burgers on the table, "I'm sure the others will be in soon. Your mother took the others out to pick up a few things."

"So they'll be back in an hour or so?" Max grinned as we sat at the table.

"Sadly, yes. Reason the other boys went with her. At least Jax will keep her on track." Hax chuckled as he passed a burger to both of us. "You know the motto son."

"First come, first dibs." Max smiled and bit into his burger. The look of absolute heaven on his face. Slightly interested, I bite into mine.

So many flavors just flooded my sense of taste, "What is in this!?" I took bite after bite, not a care about how messy I would look afterwards.

Hax just smiled as he watched us enjoy his handy work, "Glad you like it, but I can't share the recipe. Family trade secret, you know how those go."

"You still haven't told me." Max looked at his father a bit hurt.

"Tell you what then Max. The moment you become a father, I'll tell you the family recipe." A dark red blush slapped on both of our faces cause Hax to laugh again, even more louder.

After Max, Hax, and I finished our burgers. We all moved to the diner's big screen and watched some splatoons, waiting for the others. "So how long has this diner been here?"

Hax looked up at the ceiling trying to think, "Well, I got it from my father, who got from his father, so on, so on, all the way back to I want to say when the town first started." Hax got up off the couch and moved behind the counter. Both me and Max got up and followed him to the bar as Hax slammed a rather thick book on the counter, "This damn thing has been getting heavier and heavier with each generation." I looked for the title and the front just had a logo of shield with two swords behind it. "This my son, is our family's history. Traces all the way back to Regailion the first of the house of Splatter." The first picture was a hand drawn picture of an elder Inkling holding the same shield on the cover. Hax had started telling us stories of Max's ancestors nearly all the way past the Great Turf War of 1706. Max's family went even to the start of the Inkopoils we know today."

As Hax was flipping through some pictures, one of them caught my eye, "Can you back up a bit." Hax flipped the page back to picture, I was surprise to find that My grandpa had the same picture when he showed me, Callie, and Marie our own family history. "Your grand pa was part of the Squidbeak Splatoon?" I looked at Max who was just as confused.

Hax smiled as he looked at the picture, "Yeah, my old man was part of that unit. Their leader was a complete whack job though. When ever he would visit he would go on ,and on about his theory of this and that." Hax was about to speak when Max cut him off.

"Uh, dad. That would Lilly's Grandpa." Hax quickly looked up and back at the picture. and gave a chuckle.

"Uh, I'll be. Sorry about that lass. I don't regret anything I said about your grand pa, yet that doesn't mean I don't respect the old man. Just came off a bit of a nut job when I was a lad."

"Ah man! Dad got the book out!" We all turned to the door and saw Dax standing in the door way with a bag on each arm, "I told you we would be late mom!" He yelled over his shoulder as Jax carried in a couple of cases of juice cans and pop.

Max got up and went to help his brothers. I was about to as well, yet Hax put a stop to that, "I know we just met lass, but know that we don't let guests do any form of heavy lifting around if it can be helped." I sat back down and watched Max carry some of the cases off of Jax, and moved behind the counter. Cassie walked in on the phone and shut it once she was inside, "I thought you were grabbing two, maybe three things Hun. Restock isn't till the morrow."

"They had them on sale for buy one get two free. Something about a festival coming up in the capital." My eyes widen as I remembered Splatfest. I looked at Max and he had the same grin, "Something big I would imagine from you two."

"It's called Splatfest. I wan't able to go to the last one since I had other things to do." I pulled out my phone and scrolled through some pictures Jane had sent me. I passed the phone to Cassie, and saw as a smile grew on her face. "We hold them at random points to keep it interesting. All of them have a theme around them. According to my cousins, this one is Cats vs Dogs."

"Well then, I think know when we are going to see where you live lad." Cassie passed the phone to Hax. They scrolled one picture to far to me, Callie, and Marie in a group photo, "Huh, I guess the sisters even take photos during it as well huh?" I looked at Max and he nodded.

"Yeah, I remember my first Splatfest I think last year where it was battle of music, Rock n' roll vs Hip hop." I blew a sigh of relief, that Max was able to change the subject. Hax passed the phone back to me while the three of them talked about Splatfest.

As they spoke, I looked up at the clock. 11:57 PM, My cousin's show is about to start, "Hey Max, the news is about to start." Max looked at the clock and was shocked.

"Ah, man we missed the 8:00 news." Max hopped over the counter, to his father's disappointment, and went right for the couch looking for the remote.

"What is so special about the news?" Dax looked up at Cassie who shrugged.

"The Squid sisters have their own show that turns on every four hours about the stage rotations and new weapons and stuff." I told Dax as Max held the remote up in triumph. Max flipped through the channels looking for the one channel every Inkling in the capital watches.

I looked at the clock, 11:59, "I think it was channel 47." Max swapped to it and the squid sisters logo popped up with their theme song playing, "Yes! just started." Max laid back on the couch. I got up and joined him as the logo faded away.

"Welcome everyone. \ It's time for the Inkopoils news." The sisters gave their intro and the screen transition cleared, "First off we have some update information. \ New weapons and maps." Behind them was the Ink brush, the Nozzle, Lunar blaster, Splat-o-matic, and a new E-liter. "All of these weapons have just arrived to Sheldon's store. \ Here at our very own Booyah Base." Another transition showed two new maps, "We also have some new maps. \ The kelp dome, and Blue fin depo." The image changed to team of Octolings standing next to judge, "As part of the new peace pack between Inklings and the Octarians. \ They have offered us the two maps we just showed." The screen again changed to show the same team holding one of the victory flags, "Also we would like to congratulate, the first Octoling team to reach A rank. \ Tina and her team were also the first to accept the induction into our turf wars."

"Well, at least Tina is doing well." Max spoke as the rest of his family joined us to watch the news. Cassie, Hax, and Jax were behind us, while Dax decided to sit on Max's lap "Tina is a friend to us out from Octo valley, she helped rescue Lilly from the clutches of the evil DJ king." Max started to tickle his little brother when his mother told him to stop so they could hear the rest of the news.

The sisters had already done the match rotations. I didn't catch what was picked, yet I doubt it would matter. It'll more than likely change by the time we get back to the capital. "One last thing before we sign off. \ We would like to give a big shout out. \ To the brave agents that stood up to oppressive DJ king. \ Also for getting the Great Zap Fish back to where it belongs." The screen changed to show the Zap fish curled around Inkopoils tower. With out having to speak both me and Max gave each other a high five. "And with that. \ We are signing off." I looked down at Dax to find him sleeping curled up in his squid form on Max's lab, " As always. \ STAY FRESH!" The two did their Iconic pose and the screen went black.

"Not sure about you guys but I think it's bed time." Max lift his little brother, and passed him to his mom.

Cassie was about to walk off when she just remembered something, "The guest room is a total mess."

"It's alright, I can sleep with Max right?" I looked at Max who shook his head to clear a still present blush.

"Yeah... but please note that the wall are not sound proof." Hax called off hand as he went toward the stairs. I could feel a major blush rushing up on my face as well as Max's face.

"Nothing is going to happen Dad!"

"I was just messing with you lad. I know you wouldn't do that here." Hax quickly moved upstairs while Max yelled again at him.

"Night little bro, Lilly, mom." Jax rubbed Max's head as he passed them upstairs.

"Yeah, night mom." Max gave Cassie a quick hug while she shifted Dax to one arm.

"You're not going to bed?" I ask Cassie as Max went upstairs.

"Nah, I tend to stay up later to read. So glad I got to met you Lilly, I know you'll take good care of my son yes." She gave me a hug that only real mothers could give.

"More like he has been taking good care of me really." I smiled as she broke the hug.

"Either way, good night Lilly. Do try to get some sleep alright." and the blush returns with a vengeance. I smiled as I ran up the stairs to Max's room.

Max was one the side closest to the wall still in his shirt and pants, "Don't worry Lilly I don't plan on doing anything with you. This is only our first night. Sides, my dad is right. these wall are not sound proof." He patted the other side of the bed for me lay down.

I smiled and laid down next to him, "Maybe some other time, at a different place, and a long time from now. We did just hook up after all. Night Maxie~"

"Night Lilly... dang I can't think of a cute name for you. Your name is already cute." we both shared a laugh and started to let sleep take us in.

* * *

So yeah, a bit of sad news for those that don't know this. But Splatfest has been moved to the fourth of July. Yeah independence day here in the US. Not sure why they would have to do it then but hey. we got it at least. I am still going with my first pick Team Dog. Don't get me wrong I love cats, but I love my dogs more. [Sorry Samson, but the dogs where here first XP] Hope you enjoy Splatfest if you can.

*If you look in the concept art in the Splatoon official game guide. [Pages 214 and 215] They have the growth development of the Inklings. I am going to say that this is in fact cannon as they showed the very same picture in the Nintendo direct video for Splatoon.

I would like to thank 'Sovereign and Unbroken' for his work as my beta. As well as everyone that has left me a review. You all help me in one way or another, be that fixing my rough print, giving me some great ideals for the future chapters, and just making my day brighter.

And before you all start yelling at me for pedo reasons, please note that Max and Lilly are around 16 to 17 years old. Far enough from just being 14 to have their name more known, yet young enough to still move around without any trouble. There WILL NOT BE A LEMON! I will say again, NO LEMONADE. I know that Rule 34 has it's grasp on this. I do not trust myself to write such a thing for this story [let alone this game]. If anything I would write a whole new story of them in a flash forward after this story when they are fully blown adults.

I have been reading a lot of other writers work. I love them all, some have given me some ideal for my own. Certain things I wouldn't of think for the game... maybe fluffie's story for breaking that ice. Any way I'm just rambling now. Leave a review and all that jazz. As always STAY FRESH


	9. End of the Line

Hello everyone. I know most of you like my story and you have no ideal how happy it made me each time I saw a new review, following, favorite. This is the first story I have posted here, and everywhere else. I want to thank you all for sticking with me as I wrote this. There may be a sequel to this, there may not. If there is, you know where to find it. Some people I want to thank for before I sign off.

Anon360: Yes this has ended now.

Tehreign: The next chapters will have to wait for the next story. I love my characters and I don't want to forget them. I do have some plans for them but it will wait till the next story.

Sovereign and Unbroken: You are awesome and words can not express how thankful I am to have you as my beta. I like your story and wish you luck as it goes on. I do hope that you will still be my beta in the next story.

SlavagedInvisibleInkling: Sorry if I left some questions unanswered for you. If you wish I can send you a PM about them.

AuroraFlare: Tina has played a role in some of my thoughts. I might make a story for her and her team. If you want to adopt her. You have my permission in that regard.

Dracoessa: thank you for so many reviews. I was going to do a big 8v8 but I am really bad at doing 'action' scenes.

I do beilieve that is all I want to say about this. Thank you for reading this. Hope to see you all soon.

Auf wiedersehen, adios, do svidaniya, good bye. Have a nice day.


End file.
